Uncut
by gentlereader4u
Summary: Blaine's quiet freakout as he compares his body to Kurt's.


Being sexually active is a big deal. Blaine knew that. He'd been told it over and over again. From the very awkward "sex" talk he'd had with his parents last year to the sex ed classes that he was forced to participate in at Dalton, the message had always been clear.

It was not something to take lightly.

But those lectures were more around the act itself, taking proper precautions to be "safe" and the mechanics of sex and the body of your partner.

No one prepared him for all the other stuff that comes with having sex.

Now that he and Kurt were finally sexually active it was all he thought about. He couldn't get it out of his head. At first it was just all about the act of sex itself and the orgasm; all of that being amazing - fantastic – beyond Blaine's expectations and wildest dreams. Having a partner was way better than jerking himself off.

Simple hand jobs and frottage with clothes on. That was the extent of it for a long time.

Soon it was all Blaine could think about. What they did, where they did it and more importantly when they were going to do it again? It occupied his brain 24/7.

And then eventually more happened.

Clothes came off and shit got real.

The first time he and Kurt frotted naked was amazing. The glide of skin on skin was something that Blaine would never forget – both climaxing within seconds of each-other, cum mixing together on their torso's. It was the sexiest thing that Blaine had ever done.

They took their time once the initial urgency was satisfied. Gently cleaning each other off with warm cloths, blushing a bit while caressing eachother's bodies; able to explore a bit now that the clothes were off.

And that's when the freakout began for Blaine.

He knew that Kurt's body was a lot different than his. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Kurt was getting taller for one – his last growth spurt had solidified that and Blaine knew that he himself wasn't ever going to be much tall than he was, given his parent's genetics. And long legs – Kurt's legs went on forever. He and Kurt were in different development stages and had different builds. Kurt's muscles weren't as developed and he didn't have a lot of body hair. His skin was silky smooth everywhere and he had this amazing smell – Blaine would never be able to describe it except that he just smelled like Kurt and Blaine was becoming quickly addicted to it. But the biggest discovery was one that Blaine had not been expecting – and had honestly not ever given it one minute of thought.

Kurt was circumcised.

It hit him like a rail train. How had he not known that?

Thinking back he realized that everything up until then had either been fully clothed or hands under the clothes like the last time in the back of Blaine's car, where they gave each other handjobs in the dark, before Kurt's curfew. There had never been an opportunity for visuals and the topic had never come up in any discussions.

And there was _nothing wrong_ with being circumcised – nothing at all – except that Blaine wasn't.

All through his early childhood, he hadn't given it any thought at all. In fact, he only realized that there were two ways to be when he started PE classes at school and they were forced to start taking showers after for personal hygiene. He tried not to look at other boys in the locker room, because even at that age, he already knew he was different. There was a feeling that came over him that he did not know how to process, so he was always first in the showers and made a hasty exit as soon as he was done. It was not until years later that he realized that these feelings were the beginning of arousal as he came to terms with his sexuality. But even in his haste, he couldn't help looking and he had noticed that some boys were different. Their penises were, for lack of better description, out there. There was no sheathing. And it wasn't all the boys, but it seemed to him that there were more like that than not, making him feel self-conscious about his body.

As he got older and started the sex-ed classes he learned how there were two ways to be and how it was the parent's decision at the time of birth on what they wanted for their sons. Some decisions were based on religious beliefs but most were just personal preference within the family.

He broached it in his very awkward sex discussion with his parents, and they just said that they believed that the male genital was fine the way it was and they didn't want to cause any undo pain to him when he was born. His brother was the same.

So, now here he was. 17 – in love for the first time, and feeling incredibly inadequate.

And if it were just that one thing to deal with, it would be ok. But it wasn't.

Blaine's body was in full testosterone mode. He was growing hair on his body at an alarming rate, and really…. is this what its going to be like?… hair on his ass?

Come on.

Kurt's groin had been hairless except for a little trimmed tuft above his pretty pink cock. All neat and perfect, just like Kurt.

So Kurt must shave? Blaine thought only porn stars did that. But apparently not. And here's Blaine – in all his hairy glory, having never trimmed a hair. Kurt would never want to give him a blow job in this state, he reasoned. Oh, how Blaine cringed at the thought of Kurt having to pull pubic hairs out of his mouth.

So Blaine started shaving… a lot… everywhere….

His face needed to be shaved once a day. If he missed even one day he developed a scruff.

He shaved his chest and groin area once a week.

He tried shaving around his cock and balls and nearly castrated himself. What he'd really love is to get waxed, but that was just unfathomable at this point in his life. He'd never be able to orchestrate that.

So he discreetly went to a pharmacy with a self-checkout and bought a trimmer. It took a while to figure out, but the results ended up being pretty good – better than nothing.

Next on his freakout list was the prospect of anal penetration. He knew he wanted to do that with Kurt. It was the next logical step after bj's and he knew he wanted to bottom. He'd experimented a bit fingering himself and he had liked it. But again…what was the expectation?

Was he supposed to douche? He'd read a lot about anal douching and it seemed to him that was something that Kurt would want him to do. But how do you do it?

A few you-tube videos later, and Blaine was now completely immersed in major panic mode. How was he ever going to do this? And if he didn't know when they were going to have sex, did this mean he had to do it all the time? There goes spontaneity out the window.

What Blaine really needed was someone to talk this through with.

He couldn't go to Kurt because… well, he just couldn't. He couldn't go to his parents… never ever would he discuss gay sex with them. His brother would be of no help and would just use it as fodder to tease him endlessly. He didn't have any other gay friends. Would any of his school buddies be any help? Mentally going through the list of his New Direction friends, he slowly crossed them all off his list. Nope – none would be any help at all, except possibly Puck? Blaine wasn't sure why he though Puck might understand, but in any case, he didn't know him well enough and so he was left alone and clueless.

It all came to a head, in more ways than one, the next Saturday night when Kurt told him his parents would be in DC and Finn was out with the boys. They'd have the house to themselves for the whole evening and Kurt wanted Blaine to spend the night.

Blaine spent the full day preparing himself. Cleaning and shaving and making sure that he smelled nice and packing essentials such as lube and condoms (again – thank you for self-checkouts at Walmart), not knowing exactly what Kurt had in mind.

He arrived at dinnertime, as per Kurt's request, and found that Kurt had made them a lovely romantic dinner, complete with candles and flowers on the table. Even the fancy china and cloth napkins were laid out. With soft music playing in the background, they enjoyed a perfect meal together.

What a fantastic boyfriend Blaine had.

After dinner, Kurt suggested they relax a while before dessert, which was home-made cheesecake with raspberry coulis.

They made their way to the living room sofa.

"I'm so glad we finally have uninterrupted time together." Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Me too" Blaine replied softly kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt titled his head up to Blaine, smiling at him "Kiss me."

Blaine leaned down and planted his lips on Kurt's, slowly licking Kurt's lower lip until he complied, opening his mouth, inviting Blaine's tongue to delve in and slide along Kurt's tongue in a rhythm they had long perfected over many make-out sessions.

As the kiss heated, they both adjusted their bodies so that Blaine was half lying down with his back resting against the sofa arm, with Kurt hovering over him, hands on the sofa arm to keep him raised from Blaine's body.

Sucking on the lobe of Blaine's ear, Kurt murmured, "I want to blow you."

Blaine turned his head to see Kurt's pupils dilated with arousal and lust.

He panicked.

This is it. The moment of reckoning. Why oh why had he not talked to Kurt about this before? Why had he left it this late?

Blaine shifted up, pushing a confused Kurt off him in an attempt to get back in sitting position.

'Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking hurt. "You don't want me to give you a blowjob?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands as Kurt tried to retreat further in the sofa. "No, no. That's not it… Well not entirely." Blaine stuttered trying to find his words.

"Then what is it?" Kurt asked softly, turning Blaine's palms upwards so he could rub circles to calm him down."

Blaine took a few moments, reveling in the contact with Kurt. Knowing he had to finally tell him all his insecurities and hoping like hell that Kurt would stick around after realizing what a hot mess he really was.

"Its just…" he started, looking up into Kurt's curious eyes "It's just that…. I don't know… fuck this is hard!" he confessed in frustration, looking back down at their hands.

Kurt continued to rub Blaine's hands, in silence, knowing that whatever his boyfriend had to say, it was big, and it warranted patience.

OK. He can do this.

"Here's the thing. You're perfect"

Kurt raised his one eyebrow up in amusement.

"You are!" Blaine continued. "You're perfect. You're always so put together. You smell amazing all the time. You take care of yourself, and your skin feels like butter and you're growing taller, and your legs are so long, and your cock is so beautiful and you're cut…and …..well…. I'm none of those things, and I feel so inferior, and I'm so fucking nervous that you're going to take one look at me and decide that I'm not what you want…"

There. That was it. The full confession. Everything that Blaine had been fretting over all this time – it was now out - in the universe – for Kurt.

Blaine kept his face down. He couldn't bear to look at Kurt right now in fear of seeing even a hint of distain. He could feel his eyes welling up with unshed tears, and broke his hands off from Kurt so he could hold them close to his chest in protection.

But Kurt cupped Blaine's chin up, forcing him to look, and when he did all he saw was love…and compassion… and one rogue tear falling down Kurt's cheek.

"You silly silly boy." Kurt admonished lovingly. "There is nothing, I repeat _nothing_ about you that doesn't turn me on 100%. You are the most gorgeous man I have ever known and will ever know, and well, I just can't believe you've been bottling that up for so long."

"But Kurt, I'm just not like you. You have to know. I'm short, and getting alarmingly hairier by the minute, and I'm trying, I'm really trying, but I just feel so inadequate in comparison to you. I just think you're going to be turned off and disappointed when I take my clothes off and you see for yourself what's going on with my body."

"Blaine, I will never be turned off….please trust me on that. OK, I'll be the first to admit that I never thought body hair would turn me on, but with you it does... it really does… You don't know how much I've fantasized about it… about you…."

Blaine snorted a soft laugh. "Well, there's a lot, and its just going to get worst. I'm trying to keep up with it all but honestly Kurt I think I'm on the brink of having a breakdown about it all. And I'm never going to be tall. And you deserve someone who can stand with you and hold you and make you feel secure. I don't think I'll be able to do that. I'll forever be the little spoon." he said regretfully.

Kurt laughed out. "Oh my god Blaine… you have seriously overthought all of this. Sweetheart, you make me feel whole", grabbing his hands and shaking them for emphasis, "You make me feel wanted. You make me feel secure. Who says the smaller person has to be the little spoon? I must have missed that memo." he joked with a smile.

Blaine smiled back weakly, leaning over to kiss him chastely. "And you're not freaked out about my situation?" he asked nodding down towards his crotch.

'What? That you're not circumcised?"

Blaine nodded.

"Are you fucking kidding me Anderson? That's the biggest turn-on for me hands down! Why do you think I want to blow you so badly right now? It's all I can think about since we were last naked together."

Blaine looked at Kurt with shock. Was he serious? He liked that Blaine was uncut? Could it be?

Kurt slowly let go of their hands and went to the waistband of Blaine's jeans.

"May I" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed and nodded.

Kurt unbuttoned his jeans and slowly took the zipper down. He moved off the sofa and situated himself onto the floor. "Butt up" Kurt commanded as he tugged Blaine's jeans down his hips, taking them off with his socks, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

Parting his legs, Kurt moved in between them and rested his arms on Blaine's thighs.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked his boyfriend as he stoked his hands up and down Blaine's legs. "Can I continue?"

"Yes…please" is all Blaine could manage to get out, nodding his head for reassurance, watching Kurt the whole time.

Kurt pulled on the waistband of Blaine's briefs, again nodding Blaine to raise his butt, and then quickly took them all the way off, deciding that they needed to be gone post haste.

And then there was just skin. Glorious skin kissed with the colour of honey. Kurt was a bit surprised at the change of Blaine's appearance. He had trimmed his pubic hair and shaved around his groin area.

And this is when Kurt decided that Blaine needed a lesson in what turned Kurt on.

Gently taking Blaine's cock in his hand, he started petting. "See, this is such a turn on for me Blaine", he shared "Your cock is completely sheathed right now. But you're going to start getting bigger and soon the head will peak out. Mine doesn't do that."

He continued to stroke it, pulling a bit, as he cupped Blaine's balls with his free hand.

"There… there it is…" He could see the pink of the head start to emerge as he engorged. It was a beautiful sight. Kurt stroked a bit harder now, pulling the head in and out, fascinated with the foreskin and the way Blaine's skin changed colour from the darker base to the pink head.

Blaine moaned wantonly, battling between watching what Kurt was doing and shutting his eyes and getting lost in the sensations. When Kurt licked the head of his dick, Blaine shouted out.

"Fuck"

He had never felt anything like that in his life.

Kurt kept going, licking the head of Blaine's dick and slowly dragging his tongue down his shaft, mapping out the veins, until he got to the base of his cock. Pulling his balls into his mouth one by one, sucking softly on them, he proceeded to go back up the shaft until he got to the head once more.

Blaine needed to hold on to him, so he placed his hands on the sides of Kurt's head, not messing his hair, but just grounding himself to his man. "Fuck Kurt… more… please…yeah… just like that…" he quietly murmured as Kurt continued to lick and suck and explore.

When Kurt enveloped his dick completely in his mouth going down on him, it was all Blaine could do to not jerk up into his mouth. Kurt held him down with his free hand on the base of his dick and began to bob up and down, sucking on the way up. Blaine's cock was so hard, and so thick. Kurt could feel the saliva dripping down his chin, and the noises they were both making were borderline obscene, adding to the thrill of what they were doing.

Kurt needed to feel more skin, so he slid his free hand up to explore Blaine's chest. Blaine quickly grabbed the bottom of his shirt lifting it over his head, leaving him completely naked now on the sofa, while Kurt remained fully clothed, sucking on his dick, looking up to Blaine's face to lock eyes with him.

Blaine played with his own nipples, feeling the heat spreading throughout his torso. He wasn't going to last much longer. He knew that much. Playing and pinching his own nipples, he moaned as he could feel the buildup in his balls, lifting his hips up ever so slightly.

"Kurt I'm going to come" he managed to warn, his balls constricting before release.

Kurt moaned into the thrust as hot spurts of cum coated his tongue, pooling in the back of his throat as he attempted to swallow it down. Some of it escaped, dribbling out the side of his mouth down his chin.

He continued to slowly pull on Blaine's dick watching the head go in and out of the foreskin; capturing the rest of the cum that seeped out with his thumb and forefinger. Gently lowering the softening cock on Blaine's torso, he licked the remaining cum off his fingers and pulled what was dripping down his face into his mouth, savouring the flavor of Blaine.

Looking up Kurt could see that Blaine was still recovering. His head was against the back of the sofa with his arm across his eyes. His chest was glistening with a light sheen of sweat as his breath slowing calmed down. Kurt had never seen Blaine so gorgeous in all the time he knew him.

He slowly brought himself off the floor, silently cursing for his poor knees and straddled Blaine on the sofa with his legs over Blaine's thighs.

"Hey baby" he whispered softly into Blaine's ears "Are you ok in there?" kissing his neck, as he made his way over to his chin and up to his lips.

Blaine slowly returned the kisses, opening his eyes and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I have never been better" he replied with a grin in between the kisses. "Now its time for me to return the favour." he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Nope, no need" Kurt confessed with a blush. "Let's just say I had a teenage moment shall we?"

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I came in my pants Blaine" Kurt told him with a smirk.

Oh. Blaine smiled, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back. "Well you have entirely too many clothes on. I'm starting to feel very underdressed here" he said as he started to unbutton Kurt's top.

"Here, let me." Kurt offered, as he stood up and started to undress. "Now you get to see me and believe me when I say this. I'm just as nervous as you were about my body, so be kind" he warned.

"Kurt. You are beautiful. You never have to worry about me ever thinking anything less." Blaine said with wonderment in his voice and Kurt slowly unveiled his skin.

"Well Mr. Anderson. I could say ditto. You look amazing, and you never have to freak out about this again. And for the record… uncut? Very sexy."


End file.
